ron and hermiones sixth
by meeza
Summary: ron is always hurting hermiones feelings, but maybe there is a reason, sorry i suck as summary's
1. Default Chapter

What's a boy to do?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
"I think snapes hate for us has somehow been renewed during the summer" grumbled Harry sitting down on the sofa across from Ron and Hermione  
  
Hermione was, as always deeply engrossed in a huge book, that made Harry sleepy just looking at it  
  
Ron was sitting next to her, staring at her profile.  
  
"AHEM" Harry coughed loudly  
  
Ron and Hermione jerked with a start,  
  
"Oh Harry when did you get here? Hermione said while sitting down her book  
  
"Long enough" answered Harry  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Ron  
  
"nothing' Harry lied," well I'd say it's just about time for dinner so let us get a move on"  
  
Ron and Hermione mumbled there agreement and they all headed downstairs for dinner  
  
Harry could see as plain as day that Ron liked Hermione. The problem was getting Ron to admit it  
  
"Oh not lamb chops again" mumbled Ron while sitting down to dinner  
  
"be thankful" demanded Hermione" there are children starving in china"  
  
"Children starving in china" mocked Ron  
  
"oh boy" thought Harry" here we go"  
  
"Ronald weasly why are you always picking on me" Hermione stormed" why can't you just let me say something, JUST ONCE. And not have some mean rude comeback?"  
  
Harry could tell Hermione extremely mad this time, although he didn't blame her.  
  
"Because" Ron glared  
  
"Because isn't a good enough answer" said Hermione still talking loudly enough for fellow Gryffindor heads to be turned  
  
"Hermione a little softer" pleaded Harry  
  
"NO" Hermione said firmly" every time I open my mouth he just....just.....ugh  
  
And with that Hermione stormed out of the great hall  
  
"Ron" Harry said while messaging his temples," if you just wouldn't provoke her so  
  
"I know" said Ron sadly" it's just"  
  
"Yeah?" Harry saw his opportunity and took it  
  
"Just.....that..." Ron stammered  
  
"You like her?" Harry offered  
  
Ron looked up, "I guess you could say that"  
  
"Then why do you constantly contradict her?"  
  
"It seams funny at the time"  
  
"Well mate I have a feeling she doesn't find it at all funny"  
  
"I know, hey Harry?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Do you think there would be any of finding out who she likes?'  
  
"I'll start on it first thing in the morning mate  
  
"Thanks Harry"  
  
Review!!Review!! Review!! But be nice cause it my first fan fic. 


	2. the suprising twist

First off thank you all my reviewers. You have no idea how much your reviews meant to me. I've always wanted to write, but I was kind of afraid I was just no good, so thanks!!Thanks!! Thanks!! Thanks!!  
  
Ron and Hermione's sixth  
Chapter two.  
The surprising twist  
  
The rain mercilessly poured out side Harry's dorm window. He looked At his cock.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's twelve thirty already?" he said to himself since obviously there was no one else left in the dorm rooms by this time.  
  
Harry sprang up got dressed in five minutes and hurried downstairs,  
  
Looking for Hermione to fulfill his promise to Ron. Luckily for Harry  
  
Hermione was sitting in the big overstuffed chair by the roaring fire,  
  
Knitting a hat for the  
  
" neglected and overworked poor little house elves" as Hermione put it.  
  
"Hey Hermione",  
  
Hermione started" Harry you shouldn't sneak up on people so"  
  
"I'll try and do better next time...Hermione you and I are friends right?"  
  
Hermione looked at him with a confused stare "Harry you one of my best friend. But why do you ask?"  
  
"Well then, best friend tell each other everything right?"  
  
"I suppose so Harry" "Well" Harry coughed, he didn't quite know how to go about this, "so Hermione.....um...well yah know, do you fancy anyone?"  
  
Hermione blushed and when back to knitting. But she mumbled while still looking avidly at her hands  
  
"Why yes Harry I do"  
  
Phew, this was a lot easier than he thought.  
  
"Well then out with it"  
  
Hermione still didn't look up. She didn't say anything either  
  
"Oh come know, best friends remember? I thought we could tell each other everything"  
  
"I know' Hermione said quietly," it's just....maybe I don't want you to know who I like  
  
These last words where barely audible to Harry. But he still understood them.  
  
"Well that doesn't seem fair to me" he said indignantly while crossing his arms.  
  
Hermione finally looked up from her knitting. And stared with piercing eyes straight at Harry.  
  
"Do you really not see?" she whispered  
  
Suddenly it hit Harry, like a ton of brick. Of course she doesn't whanna tell me who...cause it's me  
  
"Well...Um...i" Harry said trying to think fast.  
  
"No, NO I don't", he lied.  
  
"But...Oh gosh I'm hungry...missed breakfast and all"  
  
"You go" Hermione said once more looking at her knitting  
  
"I'm not hungry"  
  
"Right" Harry had to get out of there  
  
He climbed out of the portrait hall and headed for the great hall  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no," he thought to himself walking down the hall way  
  
'Why me, of all people. Goodness I would rather she liked... Snape than me  
  
"Hey Harry!" The voice brought him to a sudden halt  
  
"Oh THUNDER TURDLES!! What am I going to tell Ron?"  
  
Harry quickly spun around,  
  
"Hey Ron"  
  
"Hi Harry....so have you talked to Hermione yet?"  
  
lie...not lie.....lie....not lie....lie....not lie...  
  
Harry decided this wouldn't get any easier so he had better have it out with right now  
  
'Well...yeah...but....you...see."  
  
(But he could stretch the truth.)  
  
"She likes someone else mate'  
  
Ron's face dropped, and he looked down at his feet.  
  
"Did she say who?"  
  
"Nope" Harry said truthfully  
  
Harry could see the disappointment running out of Ron's face, to be filled with anger.  
  
"Well then I'll just have to find out for myself. And when I do that little prat will never know what hit him."  
  
"Ron don't you think you might be acting a bit hasty?"  
  
"You don't understand, I've liked her for forever. And then some knew guy comes along and just steals her right from under my nose. I won't stand for it"  
  
"Well...maybe it's not his fault" Harry suggested  
  
"prolly sweet talked her, maybe even kissed her!!!." Ron said to himself oblivious at this point that Harry even existed.  
  
"Ron? How are you gunna find out?  
  
"Ask her of course" and with that Ron stormed off heading to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Thunder turtles!!!!"  
  
Done...well this chapter at least. Sorry for the thunder turtles, I just love saying that. Review!!!! 


End file.
